


the woman

by CaptainAmelia22



Series: Tumblr Drabble [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmelia22/pseuds/CaptainAmelia22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman on the bridge…</p><p>He knows her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the woman

The woman on the bridge…

He knows her.  

 _How do I know her?_  he thinks to himself as he follows her through the streets of the unnamed city he’s been sent to.   _What is her name?_

The sunlight beats into his eyes-too bright, always too bright-and he grits his teeth behind the vents of the mask his handlers force him into before every mission.  Gunfire echoesin his ears but he barely notices.

Gunfire.  Blood.  The smell of smoke.  

They are his calling card.  

"I will find you," he growls to himself, his dark eyes emotionless as he surveys the chaos he’s wreaked in the streets of this rat-hole of a city.  People run before him, screaming, shouting for loved ones, for help.

But there is no help.  Captain America will soon be annihilated and the woman…

He stills the moment he catches her voice-the moment he hears her speaking urgently into her phone, asking for aid-and his lips curl in the shadow of his mask.

"Ah," he breathes, a soft sigh of air through the vents cupping his lips. " _N_ _ashel tebya…”_

Her voice, despite it’s urgency, is level.

Familiar.

His skin crawls, the socket of his shoulder aches insistently and his teeth clench as half-forgotten memories begin to itch along the back of his skull. 

_I know her…_

_Don’t I?_

The grenade rolls under the car she hides behind and as his lips curl and he raises the rifle to his shoulder, in preparation for the kill-shot, he remembers-

Remembers her coming out of the shadows to wrap her legs around his shoulders and a steel-enforced cord around his throat.  Remembers training her to use her environment as a weapon-to use anything and everything as a means of self-preservation.

He remembers-

Fighting her.

The car erupts in flames and just like she was trained, she takes his moment of hesitation as her own and prepares to annihilate him in the most efficient way possible.

She fights dirty, this little red-haired spider.

"Surprise," she hisses in his ear, the moment her tiny body catapults into his and her thighs clamp his shoulders; only pure instinct forces the arm to rise, stopping her garrote from slicing into his throat and he snarls wordlessly into the mask.  

Her breathless laugh, so close to his ear, makes the socket of his shoulder ache and his skin crawl but as she rides him, legs wrapped tightly around his torso and red hair tangling in his lips, he can’t help but wondering…

_How do I know her?_

He hesitates.

And her cord tightens around the fingers of his left hand.

"You always surprise me, Natalia," he whispers as he tosses her bodily over his shoulder and into the roof of a nearby car.  

She doesn’t hear him.

But he remembers who she is now.

_Natalia._

_The Black Widow._

His  _student_.

“ _U_ _meret’_ ,” he snarls as she runs from him and he fits his eye once more to the scope of his rifle.  ”Die.”  

He pulls the trigger and his shoulder aches.

But he remembers who she was.

Even if it doesn’t matter in the end.  

 _I remember you, Natalia._  

He annihilates her.

For the mission.  


End file.
